Fallen Angel
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein kept meeting Ragar every ten years since he left Lukedonia. When Ragar's son meets with him to tell of his fathers eternal sleep, he also finds out that six of the family leaders have betrayed his Master. He is now out for there souls.
1. Ten years

It had been ten years to the day since I had last seen a species other then human. I had made a deal with Ragar Kertai that we would meet every ten years on the day of my masters disappearance to keep each other informed. But last time he had said that he didn't know if it would be him or his eldest son who would see me as the noble lord was planing to go into eternal sleep and the leaders were going to follow.

I stood waiting on a small island close to Lukedonia. It had been close to 330 years since I had last seen my Master. If I ever found out that someone had hurt my master and kept us apart I would make them wish for death.

A movement heading this way caught my eye, there was no presence so it was the noble I was waiting for. He landed and I was slightly broken hearted that it was Ragar's son but that was for later. We looked at each other for a few moments, due to this being the first time seeing each other.

"You must be Ragar's little brat"  
"I'm Rajak Kertia. I have heard so much about you from my father it is a pleasure to meet you in person"  
"I'm sure he only told you my good traits"  
"That you're a human with the strength to fight a family leader. That you make the best sparing partner and that your mind is not all there"

I let out a laugh

"See all my good points, now what news do you bring"  
"The lord has gone to sleep along with six of the family leaders"  
"Only six what about the rest"  
" Gejutel K Landegre has stayed to assist the new lord and the rest have betrayed us"  
"Who was it. I bet Gradeus was one of them"  
"Yes along with Urokai Agvain, Edian Drosia, Roctis Kravei, Zarga Siriana, and Lagus Tradio. They are claming that they are going to join their leader the noblesse"

I almost lost it as the dark spear energy leaked from me.  
"How dare they. They are probably the reason for my missing master"  
"Frankenstein"  
I turned my eyes on him and pulled my power back in  
"My master would never do such a thing" I told him.  
I would hunt them down one by one and kill them. No killing them would be to easy I would let them suffer in my dark spear for the rest of my life.  
"Is there anything else that you must tell me  
""Nothing that is of great importance"  
"I will see you in ten years then"

I had to leave now or I would lose my temper and my remanning control on the dark spear. I had not used it since my master sealed it and I knew I would disappoint him but I would except my punishment when I came. But those that hurt my master would pay.


	2. 25 years later

I had been very busy searching for any information on the Union in the last 25 years. The group which had once stolen my research and had created the dark spear. It didn't surprise me one bit that the traitors had joined it and from what I Knew the werewolves were working with them. If that wasn't bad enough they were using my old research notes that they had found around 75 years ago. Sure they were old but it had helped the union grow in leaps and bounds.

There sacrifice of human life was disgusting. They wouldn't even try get their formulas right before testing. But on the bright side they had not noticed when I had taken my own samples from one of there werewolf tests subjects. There security was very lacking and all human. A simple mind wipe was enough to get in and out. I'd also managed to free a number of test subjects by writing them off as dead. Which wasn't to far fetched as most of them were only hanging on by a thread when I got them out.

I lay down on the cold rocks still feeling light headed and week from my latest experiment. I was still alive but I had no idea if it had worked. An experiment was unlikely to kill me thanks to the dark spear but it also was more risky as I had a chance of losing control.

I stood and hobbled to the chair at my desk. Reaching for a vial and a knife I made a small nick in my wrist and let my blood run catching it in the vial. I set it aside for later and closed my eyes. I would try get some rest well as much as the Dark Spear would allow. I awoke a few hours later feeling more mentally drained but less sore and tired. I couldn't wait to be back with my master if only so I could get a full nights sleep. I hadn't slept a full night since I had started experimenting as it always thought the Dark Spear into a fit. It was time to see if my latest experiment had worked. I grabbed the knife again and nicked my arm, then started counting. In five seconds there was nothing left but a pink line. Werewolves definitely had nobles beat here and now I did too. It had taken me a year alone to get this right but I knew I would need all the strength I could get when I faced off against my enemy.

I waited a week before leaving my lab. I took every precaution I could with my new place. I had to many notes and tests going for my to be able to take it with me. It was times like this I wished I was back in my Masters mansion with only us around.

I shoved the boulder back in place and set off back down the mountain. It was time to start my long term mission and the first one I was going to kill was Zarga Siriana. I had managed to get his location out of a messenger boy who was leaving one of the labs. It was pure luck that it just ran into my hand. It would take me less then a day to get there at a little above human pace. I hopped to make it just in time to ring the diner bell.

I travel mainly off the path as it was out of sight, detouring to avoid any towns or humans I sensed near by. I didn't bother to greet any of the guards but just knocked on the big wooden door to his stone house. I wondered how much he missed his noble land after living in this dump for the last few years.

When they didn't get the door within the second I summoned my Dark Spear watching its power hit the building causing it to shake.  
I let out a laugh as the guards ran. Oh how much I was going to enjoy this.  
"Knock, knock. Seventh elder are you home" I shouted as I broke down the door. How un respectful of them not to answer the door.

I jumped back as Zarga made his presence known by slinging his soul weapon at me.  
"What are you doing here Frankenstein"  
"I'm greeting the seventh elder the way a traitor should be"  
"I never thought you would still be alive"  
"Did you forget your union are trying to create something like me but failed. Where a human me succeeded centuries ago"  
"You should of stayed hidden instead of thinking to full of yourself and challenging me"

I laughed at him. How was I to full of myself when he was the one that challenged me.  
"You're the one who challenged me when you betrayed my Master"

Talking must have been over as he slung his weapon at me. I Pushed it down using the Dark spear and slung my power down its chain. He dissipated his weapon so I charged. He summoned his just in time and pushed me back. He sent it at my shoulder and I let myself take a glancing blow as I summoned spikes above him and let them drop. As he turned his eyes towards the sky I threw my spear.

I watched as he struggled as my baby wrapped around him.  
"Look how my baby likes you"  
I put one hand on the Dark spear trying to keep it in check.  
"Tell your master I couldn't stand to live as a noble anymore"  
"You think you have a right to request something like that. Tell me what happened to my master that night"  
"So you didn't know. I shouldn't tell you but for Cadis Etrama Di Raizel sake I will. The werewolves somehow sent there leader into a rage as Cadis Etrama Di Raizel hade to go stop him. You will find the werewolf leader in a tank at Roctis Kravei place"  
I lost control after that and I watched as the Dark Spear wrapped all around him and took his soul.

It took weeks for the dark spear to balance back out and in those weeks I spent preparing. I didn't know why Muzaka had lost his cool but he was my masters friend and I couldn't let him stay with the union. Master would be even more disappointed in me. Maybe he would know what happened to my master if I was able to get him here and fix what ever the union had done to him.

A week went by and I was having no luck finding out anything about Roctis . It was so frustrating how un-advanced the humans where. If only they kept as many files about there location as they did notes on experiments then I would be fine. I was about to leave the town Zarga had lived in when I saw a familiar face enter the town. I kept my presence hidden as he strolled through like he owned the world. That out of style short hair cut stood out almost as much as his way to white hair.

Gradeus was as arrogant as ever or even more so I suspected. I followed at a distance just to be on the safe side. Master would hate any humans to get caught in the cross fire. As I guessed he headed down the path that lead to Zarga's place and once he saw the door froze. Summoning the dark Energy I sent one right through his arm. I jumped down as he turned.

"Why you little pest. I guessed you have lived long enough as a human so you've come here to die"  
"Nope that's not why I came. Quite the opposite"  
"The opposite"  
"That's right, I'm here to get rid of you"  
"You must be out of your mind, you arrogant little human"  
"I know I'm out of my mind that's why you'll be dead soon from this little human"  
"Why you"

He was about to charge when I butted in.  
"Hold on. Are you the one who lead the betrayal of my master"  
"No, forget it. You are all guilty. So I'm going to wipe you from this world along with the other traitors"

I summoned the Dark spear as he charged summoning his soul weapon. I could tell that the dark Spear was feeling pushes today, as it was trying harder to consume me then normal. I would have to end this quick, smirking I knew how his family power worked and he was in for the shock of his life with me.

I sent him flying. Head on attacks of that strength would not work on me.  
" I cant believe it"  
"Gradeus what happened. why do you feel weaker then before"  
"That's nonsense I'm even stronger then before"  
"Then you must be getting tired in your old age or have you been up to no good again"  
"Don't kid yourself. I have plenty of strength to handle a punk like you"  
"Is that so"

I let the dark spear take over me more. Now it covered most of me but it would allow me to move fast enough to counter him. Moving in quick strikes that he couldn't keep up with, but then again if he had actually trained a day in his life he might have been able to counter. I left shallow cuts crisscrossing him poring dark energy in to each one. I could already feel it starting to eat him alive.

I laughed at the poor state he was in.  
"I guess you really are a berserker. Looks like this isn't enough for you"  
"What is this"  
He was now huffing and puffing with the most amusing expression.  
"You, losing to a human"  
He glared at me and charged.  
"You know, I really like your style of attacking. You're just my type"  
I sent out spikes which pushed him back leaving holes through him.  
"Hey, Gradeus. What's going on. I thought you were a berserker who got stronger as he lost blood. Don't tell me that my power is to corrosive for you to bleed"

I walked towards him and as he was about to charge I threw spikes this time using them to pin him down.  
"Now my baby wants to meet you"  
I stabbed him with the dark spear and watched she wrapped around him with clawed hands.  
"What the hell is this"  
"My baby she likes you. There is something you need to know. Your not going where Ragar is. Because she's going to devour your soul"

If It had been much latter it could have been me and not Gradeus that got sucked into the dark spear. As it was I could feel the drain from using the Dark spear to much this month. I would need to take a brake till I was sure it had settled down.

Dam I was so lost in the power before that I forgot to ask where on of the other scumbags were. I would find them with time and I would make them pay dearly for betraying my master. I started the trip back to my lab at a human pace. There would be no need to push myself any more.

Once back at the lab I sat down at my desk to think of my next move. If it was true that Muzaka had gone into a rage and battled my Master, then when he awoke would he still be in that rage. I hadn't studied werewolves enough to be sure. I wonder what the king of werewolves would be like if I made him high as the clouds. I would have to make it a little stronger then I think, just to be sure that he wouldn't kill me on our way back here.

Now with that to look forward to, I couldn't wait to find the lord of wolves. He would owe me big time for getting him out of that tank and then I would find out what Happened to my master. No one would keep me from my Master again of they would suffer my wrath.


	3. Muzaka

**Notes**

This stories is all written out I just have to wait for it to be looked over by a friend. It ended up with 12 chapters so I hope you will enjoy all of them.

 **Frankenstein**

I had spent most of the last month getting this place ready for when I found Muzaka and trying to sleep as much as possible to let my body adjust to the new strength of the Dark Spear. I Could only get about an hour at most and it was starting to piss me off. This was why I was sure the Dark spear was female with its bitch fits it was having. I wondered what it would think a Muzaka's presence being around all the time. Just thinking his name made me laugh. He was going to be in for the time of his life with the drug I had made for him. I would have so much black mailing material to tell my Master.

I was as ready as I could be, with the Dark spear showed no sign of behaving any time soon. I left my lab making sure the door looked no different from the rest of the mountain. From the info I had received last week, the elders had all been called to a meeting so the lab where Muzaka was being kept should be an easy hit. It would take four days travel to get there and I would have to stick away from humans as I would be travelling at non-human speed and I wouldn't be able to risk sleeping out in the open as I was a danger to my own kind now. Not that I hadn't been when I first joined my Master but even more so.

I wondered if I could trust someone who hurt my master to watch over me. I would have to wait and see.

On the third day I arrived at my destination. As I was hoping not to attract attention so I waited till someone showed up at their hide out before sneaking in after them. Not just anyone I realised as I followed them but a noble, wasn't that Roctis daughter. I had heard she liked experimenting with people but to be working at a lab what a joke. How dare a noble join in my profession. Now it made sense why such a calm noble such as Roctis would join those traitors if it was for his daughter.

I struck before she saw me, I couldn't wast time on trash like her. summoning the dark spear and stabbing it thought her. It was a disgrace for a powerful being to experiment on those weaker then them.  
"What, who"  
She didn't say anything more than that as the Dark spear took over her. There was no point keeping her around as I did not experiment on others anymore and that would be the only thing I would use her for. I felt the Dark Spear bite into my had as I grabbed it. Dam it would take months to get it back under control.

I could feel Muzaka power even though it was hidden well. It took me no time to dispatch the human guards and find him. He was in a large tank in quite an ok lab. For people who had such power there lab was a bit lacking. It was almost as good as my make shift one in the mountains. He looked to be in bad shape as there where chunks of flesh missing from him. I took the steps up and reached in with careful hands and pulled him to the top. Grabbing his arm I pulled one of the needles I had brought and shoved it into his arm.

I climbed down wanting to give it time to work before I pulled him out. I glance through their research papers finding nothing that I didn't know apart from Muzaka stats. His recovery speed was slowed down by the strong drugs they had to keep giving him to keep him under but once those wore off I should be able to help him with any other problems.

Finishing my search I grabbed him from the tank and dried him off with some rags I had found, before using my power to clothe him in loose pants and a shirt. I had always had a taste for noble clothes over the silly frilly clothes humans chose to wear. I slung him over my left shoulder and set off. It still surprised me how dense werewolves were, even one that had not used its strength in hundreds of years. Maybe it was because they where so air headed that there bodies had to have such muscle tone.

I didn't get back till night time on the fourth day as I had to be careful with the dark spears power. That last Noble had thrown the balance to sitting on a knifes edge. I set Muzaka down on the bed I had made for him before going to my desk and grabbing my equipment. I would take some samples so I could start while waiting for him to wake up. I drew some blood so I could check for any other toxics I had missed in their notes. First I would work on healing him and then I could work on a drug for his anger management.

Over the last 24 hours I kept him topped up every four hours with his happy drug. It was when I went to give him his next batch that he stirred.  
"Hey Muzaka, you remember me"  
"Sure you're Frankie" he said through a very un werewolf like giggle.  
It was good that he remembered me so that meant that his brain should be working well.  
"Where are we and why is the room so bright"  
"Your in my lab after I saved you from the Union"  
He seamed to sober for a bit.  
"What's the Union"  
"A group that the humans set up that seamed to experiment on making modified humans"

He went to sit up and I placed my hand on him preventing it.  
"I'm still fixing you up so your going to have to stay still"  
"Is that why my head feels so fogy"  
"I'm having to keep you drugged up till I can get the right balance, with you being awake it shouldn't take me that long now"

I went back to my desk and pulled out the first pill I was going to try. I was pretty sure I had made it to strong but I wasn't taking any chances. This was the only clue I had to my master. I passed him it with some water after I helped him to sit up.  
"We will start with this and decreasing the dosage till your heads less fogy. You will have to take one every hour though"  
"Sure doc"  
I let him watch me as I worked on the next one. I would have to wait for the injections to wear off before I could know how strong it was.

I was disturbed from my work after about twenty minuets.  
"You look like shit Frankenstein"  
I turned to him looking him over.  
"Yes lack of sleep will do that to a human"  
I must of really looked like crap if he was saying it in his drugged state.  
"I'm sure someone else can watch me while you rest"  
"Well since your going to be my room mate for the next few weeks at lest you should be aware of my issue you caused"

He looked bug eyed at me which I'm sure I would of laughed at if I wasn't so tired.  
"I'm fighting for control against the Dark Spear"  
"Shouldn't Raizel be able to help, he does hold your contract"  
"I will ask him to when I see him next" I said before turning back to my work.

"Tell me how fogy is your head"  
"A little but not as much as before"  
"Werewolves healing powers still surprise me every time"

I was glad I had over done the last one but this next batch should be perfect then. I still had sometime before he had to take his next one so I decided to make a start on a stew. I left to check on my traps I had set down at the base of the mountain. I needed to get away from his following eyes even if just for a little while.

It didn't take me long to throw together a rabbit stew. It would of lasted me days but I know werewolves could eat a lot if they wanted to so I wouldn't be surprised if it was all gone within the day. I turned knowing without the suns help that it was time for his next dose. After living so long in a lab I had a good body clock.

"Time for your next treat wolfy"  
"Your more of a pet then me"  
I waited till he took his next one and grabbed an hour glass I had made and flipped it. Just because my body clock had gotten better with age didn't mean this slack ass had.  
"When this runs out take another one pill and then flip it. I hope that's not to hard to remember for a werewolf"  
He laughed at me.  
"You are the most fascinating human I have ever met"  
"I'm sure this human could kick your werewolf but"  
"You forget who you're talking to"

I let a few minuets go by in silence.  
"I'm going to close my eyes for a bit, don't feel scared if you feel my power flare in my sleep"  
He gazed deep into my eyes which made me feel like a boy again.  
"Should I wake you if it does"  
"No need, I have lived by myself for years now so I can manage. But if you did want to kill me in my sleep I would suggest a long range attack as it is very active right now"  
I smirked before dragging my chair to the fire place and sitting down. The moment I shut my eyes I felt the Dark Spear rear it's head. I forced it down before letting myself drift.

It must have been only a few minuets later that I felt it tug at me.  
 _'Let us out. We want to be free like you. We curse you. Join us. Let us free'  
_ No now leave me alone. I shook myself awake before there was no need for me to allow it access to attack my mind right now. I stood and dragging my chair back to my desk.

"You weren't kidding about lack of sleep. I only took a few minuets for it to start flaring"  
"Yes I know I'm very scary right"  
"So are you going to tell me where your master is since you have been on your own for years."  
We would have to have this talk sooner or later but I was still hoping for after he'd recovered. I grabbed one of the happy drug needles just in-case he was to have an episode that the pills couldn't handle.

"I was hoping you could tell me because from what I know he was last seen with you about 355 years ago before you both vanished"  
"355 years"  
"Yes I heard from a noble that the werewolves did something to make you go into a rage"

He seamed to take it in for a minuet before jumping off the bed. I felt his power fill the room.  
"What do you remember"  
"Ashleen was killed by humans"

He seamed to still be in control but I stood and got ready just in case.  
"Who is Ashleen"  
"My daughter who I hid in the mountains"  
"You said that humans kill her but from what I was told it was the werewolves"  
"I saw her. I saw the army of your kind stampeding through the country killing others"

Why would humans be in the mountains if they wanted to kill people they would choose rival towns or tribes. But I remembered back to my days before I met my Master. I had once destroyed an army. Normally I would of passed right by no matter what was happening but the speed of the first few approaching was not human. I left my spot and had struck out killing the wolves before they knew what was happening. I didn't remember much after that apart from turning on the army and smiling. I woke up after that covered in blood and surrounded by it. The only corpses I could find belonged to the werewolves I had first killed.

"Did you see her get killed"

He turned his burning eyes on me but I had already struck out with the needle, plunging it down before moving back. He swayed before falling head low like he was having trouble keeping it up.

"What are you doing I need to kill the humans" he slurred out.  
"What if I told you I didn't think she was killed by humans"  
"She had an arrow sticking out of her"  
"Are you saying your kind is to dumb to use weapons"  
"We don't" he snapped as best he could.  
"And I'm guessing your kind also does not help humans in wars but I have seen it happen"

He looked puzzled.  
"If we go confront Maduke we can find out for sure but I will not help you with that until I find my master"  
I leave him where he is and move my chair back to the fire. It would take him a few hours to fight off the drug but until then I would work at getting some sleep.


	4. Master

I didn't let myself drift all they way out but just let my body relax. I let my mind focus on our breathing and passed the hours away. I felt better for it if only a little when I turned back to him. When our eyes met he stood and stumbled back to the bed.

"Are you more sane than me yet"  
"Hard not to be"  
"True, no one has masted it like I have"  
"Do you really think it was one of my kind"  
"Humans would go after villages full of people over trudging across a mountain just for a few people here and there"  
"Your kind is very barbaric"  
"True"  
"So what first"  
"First we get you all fixed up then we can go where you fought my Master and follow his most likely path from there back"

"Tell me about what you have been up to"  
"For the last 25 years or so I have been finding out about union and killing any of the six, no seven now noble traitors I have come across. Three of which are dead now"  
"To be putting you in the trouble you're in they must have been high ranking"  
I felt myself smirk at that and heard my laughter.  
"They were quite easy. I know the werewolves are going to laugh there asses off when they find out that a human is going around killing family leaders. Well one was the daughter of one but that still makes two so far"  
"Why would you be killing family leaders even if they did go rouge"

My power spiked at the reminder.  
"They are working with you wolves and were part of the reason my Master is missing. When I find them, I will make them wish my master had sent them into eternal sleep"  
Laughing made me feel better, even as it made me more exhausted.  
"Is that why your power is so wild right now"  
"Yes. My baby took a liking to there souls, now they can keep each other company for eternity"  
"Didn't your master seal your power"

I froze as guilt hitting me. My master had but this was for my master. I had to keep reminding myself that.  
"Yes and I will accept whatever punishment my master gives me once he has returned"  
"You are so much like a whipped dog"  
"I'm more wolf like then dog"  
"Really now"  
He looked me up and down.  
"You still seam human to me"

I walked to my desk, picking up my knife and headed over to the bed, I held out my left arm. With a quick motion I draw a line across. Instead of gasping he looked closer as it sealed its self before his eyes.  
"You really are the most amazing human"  
"It only took me a year to get it this perfect. I think it could have been better if you were my sample I had to work with"  
I felt his rage but I couldn't work out why.  
"You used one of my people for your experiments"  
I rased my eye.  
"No my Master forbidden that, so I stole samples the union had"  
He calmed after it clicked.

I organised a helping of the stew and past one to him.  
"I'll need to take some more blood but after that you might want to rest and let your body recover. I'll work on fixing whatever I find"  
He nodded and held out his arm. Placing my own bowel on my desk I took a few vials and filled them with his blood before putting them away. It was quiet as we ate and it wasn't till Muzaka laid down that he spoke.  
"Frankenstein why are you helping the person who hurt your Master"  
"You're my Masters only friend and I wouldn't want to hurt my Master by letting you stay sick when I could of helped"  
"You know you're not as bad as the family leaders used to say"  
It fell quiet after that as he slept.

He didn't wake till late the next day and by the time he had I had made a counter to all of the toxins he was still fighting off. They had really done a number on him. I had never treated a test subject like this.  
"You awake enough for me to give you a shot"  
"Sure"  
I jabbed him in the arm. Hearing him yelp made me smile.  
"Your bedside manners need some work"  
"I never said I would be nice about helping you"  
"So what did you just give me doc"  
"A bit of this, a bit of that and a little of something to help boost you back up to speed faster"

He rubbed his arm where I had jabbed him.  
"I guess I should say thanks to Raizel next time I see him"  
"I'm going to rest again. There is still lots of stew for you to eat while I do"

I got up and left travelling though one of the cave tunnels. Muzaka was well enough that I could leave him by himself for a few hours. I headed deeper into the mountain as it was a naturel wall against my power being felt from the outside. It took me a few minuets till I got to the room I had made for myself. All it had was a rug on the floor which I would have to replace soon as the Dark spears power was eating away at it.

I Laid down and let myself drift to my connection with my master. It was the only way I knew he was still alive. I didn't shove at the connection like I wanted to. If master was asleep then he still need more time to recover and I owed it to my Master not to be selfish enough to wake him. I will find you even if it takes me till the end of time.

 _'We curse you Frankenstein. You killed us. Let us out'_

I awoke myself and draw in the Dark Spear's energy, though I could still feel the dents from its corrosive power. If I lit a torch I was sure I would see slashers in the walls from this latest sleep. After mending my cloths I left knowing that I had gotten a few hour sleep, even if it was a broken one at that. It would be time to set out in search for my Master. I found Muzaka lounging in my chair, some how making it look like a throne. Both him and my Master could do that.

"You are one tuff human. I was about to come down there the last time your power flared but by the time I made it down to you, it was under control"  
"I don't need some pesky wolf to help me"  
He laughed which only annoyed me more.  
"Only you would call me some pesky wolf"  
"Time we be off, take those pills with you just in-case and if you feel your temper tantrum coming on take one so I don't have to stick you with one of my needles again"

"Wait, I cant stand to see such an inelegant creature such as you in noble cloths anymore"  
I sent my power through him picturing his normal bright red cloths.  
"Lets go"  
We left and I took time to hide the door, I hopped that I wouldn't have to be back here for quite some time.  
"If I hadn't been in there I wouldn't of guessed it existed"  
"Do you think I could just let anyone near my data, now lead the way"  
"You will need to take me to Lukedonia. So much has changed in this world that even if you told me where we are I wouldn't know the way"

Dam Lukedonia was a two day trip from here at full speed.  
"How healed do you think you are"  
"Healed enough to kick any butt I need to"  
"Good, because once were away from here I'm going to push us to my limit"

I waited till we where half a day away before pulling some of the Dark spears power. It would leave a trial so I had waited till it was less likely to be found. While we were travelling I landed on a branch to cross a large river only to hear Muzaka yelp as the branch broke.  
"Frankenstein how toxic is that power of yours. It just ate through a branch and my foot"  
"Its only your foot you still have another"  
"How are you still alive"  
"It doesn't like me, that's how"

I was glad to hit the shores near Lukedonia sooner then I had expected. Night was only just hitting and the moon was in full bloom. I could feel my power starting to gnaw at me more so I pushed it back down.  
"Our fight was that way, so Raizel should of headed back here after it was done. He wouldn't of wanted to put the humans in danger by staying on there land to sleep"  
"So how does that help us"  
"How good a relationship do you have with the Nobles"  
"No idea but I don't care if we piss them off"  
"Cool coz I don't know if this is a good idea but since there are no nobles people around to tell me this is crazy, I'm going for it"  
"Oh how like me"  
He smirked before crossing his arms and then throwing them open with a howl. The shock wave of his power almost threw me off my feet. In the distance I saw the barrier around Lukedonia flash before going still.

"Well that should get there attention and I can tell them for once that I wasn't the one causing trouble"  
"I'm the lord of werewolves I can do what I please. And as it is I have found your missing noblesse but I just don't know how we are going to get to him"  
"Were is my master"  
He pointed to a random bit of water.  
"Down there"  
Ok so a very large drop which the pressure of the water would probly kill a person. But I doubt it would kill a werewolf let alone the king. I smirked looking at him.

"You know how you owe me for getting you out of that tank and fixing you up well I want to collect"  
"And how exactly do you think I am going to get down there and back up in one breath"  
"Easy I'm going to stab you"  
"How is that going to help.

I called forth the Dark spears Power letting it trail out of me in rope like coils.  
"Well you could just grab hold of it but I'm not sure if you are going to like it biting you"  
"I'll take my chances, send it down where I enter. I'll yank on it when I need to be pulled up"  
"I wont be able to see you so you be careful to get hit before grabbing Master"  
"As if you need to worry about me"

With that he jumped Letting his dense body carry him down. I gave him a second before shoving a spike down after him. I could feel the strain of the length of it but if it was for my master I would do it. It took less than Twenty seconds till I felt it grab at Muzaka. I yanked with all my might as I pulled them up.

They broke the surface in a splash and almost crashed into me if I hadn't cut my power.  
"Your power is nasty. It was trying to eat me"  
I laughed not wanting to agree. I Turned my eyes to the coffin Muzaka had put down.  
"So Master did go to sleep. We need to get him to the mansion without getting spotted"  
"Ok I'll take the coffin you lead"  
I nodded and took off as fast as I could across the water.

Although my Masters mansion was guarded, they were only low Knights and I quickly mind controlled them into not remembering us. I unsealed the mansion in quick movements.  
" I can never get over how only two people lived in this place"  
"We don't have time for that I want to be out of here as quick as possible"  
"Why aren't you staying"  
"No it will be safer for Master if I sealed this place back up with him inside until I get rid of the rest of the traitors"  
"How can you seal it up if he is in there"  
"It will break once master leaves his coffin"

We stood in front of the sealed door.  
"Now what"  
"Once I open it go in side quick and don't wait for me"

I reached inside me and pulled on my half of the contract letting its power slide into the door.  
It felt like my body was on fire as the contract power passed through me. But then came the sting of the Dark Spear reacting. It felt like it was trying to eat me even as my contract power faded. I collapsed to my knees as I fought it.  
' _We curse you. Frankenstein we will join you and save you. You shall be free and we will be free'  
_ 'No go away'  
 _'You killed us, so we will kill you'_

It suddenly calmed and I ranched back control. I looked around to see Muzaka with a deep cut in his hand and it blood running down and onto my right hand. Did master tell him about blood calming this thing.  
"Thank you"

I said still out of breath as I stood. I wiped my mouth already knowing it was blood I was wiping off.  
"What was that"  
"Do you remember when you asked me if I didn't use my contracted power out of pride. Well this is your answer"  
"Why"  
"I gained a portion of the noblesse power but I also pay the same prise he dose"  
"So it kills you to use it"  
"Yes and the Dark Spear gets very jealous, I swear it must be a girl. Is master safe"  
"Yes but there is also something else you should see"  
I glanced through the door and it caught my eye at once. What the hell was the Lords soul weapon doing here.

Master could deal with it when he wakes up. I pulled the doors closed and left. Master would contact me when he awoke and I would come for him just as I always had.


	5. Young lady

We left sealing my master and the mansion as we went. We were just about to leave Lukedonia when a voice I new called out.  
"Frankenstein "  
"Gejutel K Landegre it has been a while"  
I turned seeing him standing there looking all high and mighty.  
"I realise I would be meeting you so soon"  
"I knew I would need to meet you in the future but I wasn't thinking so soon"  
"What are you doing back here"  
"You make me seam like a bad guy for just returning home for a while"  
"It is because it is you that I am asking"

I laughed, I was happy to be so well known.  
"Nothing has changed with you even after so long"  
"Time sure flies by"  
"Are you still looking"  
"I have not see my Master and if I had I would not of come here"  
"So why did you come here then"  
"I had come to check something. It seams that the werewolf King requires my help with something"  
"Does he now"

He glanced at Muzaka who waved.  
"Yes and just so you know. You Nobles now owe me three things"  
"And why do we now"  
" Zarga Siriana, Gradeus and the daughter of Roctis Kravei are now no longer a problem"  
"Frankenstein I'm as impressed as ever, I will pass your message onto the lord"  
"Don't bother, I can not put it off any longer. Organise a meeting and summon all the family leaders I will be there at sun rise"  
"You still all as full of yourself as always, I doubt the lord will allow a meeting at such short notice"

I sighed as much as I hated to pull this card.  
"Tell your lord this. That the person who holds the contract with the noblesse is holding a meeting in her throne room and if she is not there then I will hold it without her"

Muzaka's laughter stopped any reply Gejutel might have had  
"This is why l like you Frankenstein"  
"I will go see to it for you"  
"Thank you Gejutel"  
He left and if I was alone I would of flopped to the ground.  
"Are you sure you should of done the meeting so soon"  
"It is unlike you to care about a person who is not a werewolf or my Master"  
"It is for Raizel, that I ask"  
"I will be fine, I just need rest"  
"If I didn't owe Raizel for stopping me, I would find you to troublesome to be around"  
"You are welcome to leave"  
"Things are more interesting around you. Not to sound like your master but rest, I will make sure no one approaches you"

I sat down at the base of at the tree looking out to the sea. I let my eyes close and went back to the connection. It felt stronger with him being so close. I was almost about to prod him. I missed him dearly but I wasn't going to do anything that might hurt my master. It must have been how close he was but I felt more stable right now. I was sure that I would be able to asleep for longer then I had in months.

The moment I felt the Dark Spear start to rise I awoke my self.  
"You Slept longer that time, though that tree will never be the same"  
I nodded and stood looking over my shoulder at the tree. It had large slices throughout the trunk.  
"Master always said to show respect, so why don't we show up there early"  
"It will be interesting to watch you play your masters role"  
"No that's your job. So be good and stand there and make people feel uneasy"  
"Is that all you think Raizel does"  
"No his job was normally to keep me from getting into to much trouble but my Master isn't here, so they better watch out for themselves"

I strolled right into the throne room to find all the family leaders standing there. Well that blows, I was going to sit in the chair for once. Muzaka took to leaning on the wall near the door, he wouldn't step in unless he had to.  
"Family leaders, it's a pleasure to meet you all" I said nodding my head.  
I saw Gejutel raise an eye in suspicion. Just as I was about to get this party on the road, the Lord swept into the room.

"Frankenstein why are you here trying to order us around. With your Master gone you hold no rank here"  
That would work more to my advantage then hers.  
"That also means you hold nothing over me"  
"I rule over all of Lukedonia"  
"Yes. But nobles are to never use there powers on a human"  
"I see not how that matters"

Was she really saying she didn't know about me. I glanced at Gejutel and smiled before not being able to hold it in my laughter. I didn't care if they thought I was nuts. This was making me feel better already.  
"Gejutel she doesn't know what I am, does she"  
She turned her eyes on him as he stepped forward.  
"My Lord and fellow family leaders allow me to introduce, the human who was respected by the previous lord and had the power to rival family leaders"  
Everyone stayed quiet though shocked expressions showed.

"Now back to business. I have been carrying out my Masters role in the nobles, even though I am not one of your nobles. There for want something for each noble traitor that I have killed and for every kill after today as well"  
"I see no proof that you can kill a Noble" The lord snapped.  
I didn't think it was possible for her to hate me more then what she had when I had left.  
"Gejutel will you be able to recognise the energy of Zarga Siriana"  
"I am not a family leader for nothing Frankenstein"  
I summoned the Dark spear and watched as everyone took out there weapons. Jumpy little things they are.

"I see that its stronger then when we last met"  
"Well it should be with two family leaders and one family leaders daughter"  
I concentrated on Zarga Siriana old soul. I hadn't done it before but I would only need a flicker. I moved part of it to my left hand. I'd been lucky it hadn't settled in all the way yet.  
"Gejutel do you feel him now" I asked as I held out my left hand to him.  
"Yes. Its fait but undeniably him. My lord he speaks the truth"  
I shoved the power back closing my right hand to stop the blood from falling to the floor.

"So why do you think we should owe you anything. It seems you have done it to gain power more then anything"  
That snotty little brat.  
"I had more then enough power to challenge you all before that. Why would I go to all that trouble to get more"  
There was a series of objections from the elders but I held eyes with the lord.  
"You would dare challenge us all"  
I made a show of looking her up and down before laughing right at her. My Master was not here to stop me this time.

"Gejutel, do they think that the Noblesse would form a contract with someone who wasn't worthy of it"  
"Most of them will not know who the Noblesse is"  
I turned my eyes on the lord. How could they not after all he had sacrificed for them.  
"My Master is the one who has the right to put all Nobles into eternal rest if they disturb the humans. He holds the same rank as your lord and the Family leaders have looked to him for guidance for centuries"

It was the Lord which broke the Silence.  
"Why is he not here then"  
Was she questing my masters reliability. Like it was his fault for having to save the human.  
"My master saved the humans from an attack that the traitor family leaders lead caused. I have not seen my master for 355 years but I will stand in his place"

I let my power sweep the room forming it into wings like my Master had that spread most of the with of the room. How dare they look down on my Master. I would make them all pay if they did not learn quick. They did there best to block it but I could see their shock.  
"I will not have you speak ill of my Master. Not even the previous Lord would get away with that. If you have a problem with me standing in for my Master challenge me. I will take all of you on at once if I must"

Muzaka's hand touched my shoulder.  
"Frankenstein. What would your Master say right now"  
I pulled it all back in. Making it seem as easy as tucking in wings and not showing my mental struggles.  
That made me think back to last time I had challenged them all. I had expected a scolding when we returned to the mansion but all I got was.

 _"Frankenstein, if all the Noble leaders where hurt or worn out at the same time that would leave Lukedonia open for the taking"_

I laughed at the memory and turned my back on the lord.  
"He would say if all the Noble leaders where hurt or worn out at the same time that would leave Lukedonia open for the taking"  
I turned from him to the Lord again.  
"I will be back on the morning of the next full moon. Discuses with Gejutel about what I have said young lady"  
I swept from the room smiling as I heard Muzaka's cheery See you all next time.

He court up as we started to make our way out of Lukedonia.  
"I wonder what your Master would say about you calling the Lord, Young lady"  
"I'm sure he would just say. Show respect"  
"True he is a man of few words. You should really spent the night here"  
"While my Master is not awake it is safer for the house to be sealed and I don't belong here as I am not a noble"  
"Then what do you plan to do"  
"I will kill off all the Nobles who betrayed your master and help you get your throne back. After that I will build a place for my master to live away from the Nobles. Somewhere with lots of windows"  
"He would like that"

We travel at a steady pace the rest of the way back, most of it was done in silence. I didn't talk just strolled right down the tunnel and into my sleeping spot. I was more unstable then before we left but Master was safe and that was all that mattered. I wondered what they would of said once I had left. I did regret losing my temper but I knew I was not in the right frame of mind to be around them at all. If it wasn't for the full moon I would chose not to go back next time.

Now was not the time to think about all this. I let myself drift hoping that my Master would awaken sooner thanks to being inside that room now. It would help in recovery time in leaps and bounds.


	6. Fallen Angel

I didn't leave my room till three days had gone past. I would catch bits of sleep here and there but mainly I turned my thoughts to the past where it had just been my Master and me.

I was now feeling more like myself as I entered the main room.  
"So the fallen angel awakes"  
"Why do dogs bark so much when people enter a room"  
We both laughed. Master would be surprised at that.

"I'm heading out today to one of there labs to see if I can get any information. Will you be joining me"  
"I got nothing better to do"  
With a quick change of clothes I was set. We stuck off the paths so we could travel at inhuman speed. It still took us half a day to get there.  
"Here take one just in-case"  
I chucked him a bottle of the lower doss pills I had made when he first showed up. He took one and chucked it back, which just showed how much he had come to trust me.

It was easy enough to get into the building and once in I quickly changed clothes to that of white and gold that the union elders wore. I kept my head high as we past humans none of them dared to look our way.  
"You make a fine noble" Muzaka said after a group of humans passed.  
"I learned from the best"

It didn't take long to find one of there labs. Three tanks were in the centre of the room each one holding a person. Now that I looked closer only one was human the other was a werewolf and a noble.  
"Why is there one of my people in that"  
"They need materials from him for there tests"  
"How dare he let one of my people become that"

It was at that moment that one of the human scientists entered.  
"What are you doing here"  
"I am an elder I go where I please"  
He bowed and I could see him shaking from here.  
"My apologies sir. I didn't relies you were one"  
"Look before you speak next time now. The stats on this wolf are to low, we need a different wolf"  
"I was just thinking that this morning"  
"I see, good I will take him off your hands I have a new drug I wish to try on him. Now go and get me any of the data for the last month"  
He hurried from the room.  
I held up my hand not looking at Muzaka. Once the human was back I took the sheets and dismissed him.

Once he left I turned to see Muzaka looking like he wanted to rip someone apart.  
"They are just throwing away my people"  
"Hurry up and get him out we need to get him to my lab quickly so I can fix him up"  
He was out and ready to go in less then a minuets and on the move. It took us less time to reach back to the lab. Muzaka had been pushing us to the point I had to almost call on more power.

I spent the next week working on the wolf as it was touch and go through out the time. It seamed as I fixed one problem another showed it's self. I flopped exhausted near the fire as Muzaka stayed near the wolves who was on his bed.  
"He should be fine now. Most of it has healed, we just have to wait for him to wake up"  
Muzaka nodded though he seamed less stressed.

As if sensing our conversation, he awoke with a grown. I stood and looked him over.  
"How are you feeling"  
He looked shocked at my question and I didn't blame him if the union had had him for a while.  
"Good sir"  
"That's good now I need you to tell me why you were chosen as a test subject"  
"I wasn't strong enough sir"  
The way he said it was as if he had been told it before.  
I heard Muzaka growl.  
"Who told you that"  
"Maduke"  
"That's it, Frankenstein deaths to good for him"  
"Once you beat him I'm sure my baby would love his soul" I said with a smile that must of made me look half mad.  
"Only once he is begging for death"  
"Who are you" I had almost forgotten that the wolf pup was there. He was now starring at Muzaka with eyes like diner plates.  
"You must be young pup. I'm Muzaka the old Werewolf lord"

We waited two days before moving the werewolf to a house I owned in a village near by. I had blindfolded and drugged him before we left my lab. Muzaka didn't like the idea but as I told him one dog already knew where I slept and that was bad enough.  
"Isn't it nice to have no sane person travelling with us to stop us from going wild" I said to break the silence as he lead the way to his old pack.  
"I wouldn't of brought your master anyway. This is between werewolves and humans"

It did make me wonder how many he would let my Dark Spear eat. It would leave me incapacitated for a while but I wouldn't know how long till after it was all done and dusted.  
"I'm hoping that I can just stroll in there and challenge Maduke to keep it quick and clean"  
"We are talking about your people here. They would do anything to protect the current leader"  
"Well they might think twice if you turn into your fallen angle again"  
"I'm sure humans stories call me the devil who will take your soul, But angel works to"  
"I have heard a lot of stories that remind me of you on my travel"  
"I hope they were well told"

It took us a week, taking brakes at night to keep our strength up. I tried to sleep but I was back up to under an hour if any at all. I was looking forward to my night outside my Masters room.

As we approached land I kept my eyes pealed for the werewolves. We didn't try to hide our presence but kept moving at a brisk pace. I was surprised that we weren't stopped till we rocked up at the castle doors.  
"They worked quick to build this. I Always hated being indoors to have had something made like this"  
"True you do suit sleeping in the dirt more"

"Who goes there. You have not been invited so you must leave" A wolf said as he stepped away from the door.  
Before Muzaka could speak I stepped in doing my best to look like butter wouldn't melt in my mouth.  
"This wolf had a task to escort me here to see your lord. He has spent many years with my people and has a great deal to tell your Lord"  
"I did not hear of this"  
"Well he has been with my people for well over a hundred years and we are a little late coming back, by a few centuries I think"  
"What makes you so important"  
"We are a rare species, not many of us survive our first few years"  
I draw on the Dark Spear trying to keep it contained as I formed it into a pair of wings. Keeping it for a few seconds before drawing it back in.  
"May be go through"  
He nodded and I brushed past him.

When we were down the corridor and out of sight Muzaka raised his eye at me.  
"When I said angel I didn't expect you to be able to pull it off"  
"I learned lots living with nobles, some of it comes in handy just like now"  
"I didn't know you could act so sane and elegant. let alone get it to work on a werewolf"  
"What do you mean, I used mind control at the same time to help with most of it"  
"On a werewolf"  
"If you're doubtful just ask and I will try it on you"

We made it to a grand looking door where Muzaka just pushed it open and strolled in like he had nothing to care about. I took my spot near the door and watched just like the rest of the werewolves lining the walls of the room.

The room silence was broken by a word spoken.

"Muzaka"  
"I know it is a pleasure to see you sitting in my chair Maduke, but vacate it now"  
"No it is my chair now you have betrayed us by leaving us behind"  
"If you wish to fight for the spot so be it. I challenge you for the title of lord of the werewolves where the loser will be executed"  
There was an intake of breath from the wolves around the edges of the room.  
"Why would I fight a traitor"  
"What leader would send someone to fight in his place"

He glared as Muzaka before shouting  
"Kill Muzaka"  
I watched as none of the wolves moved.  
"I think they agree with me so come down and fight before I go up there and make you"

He stood and removed his cloak. He walked till he stood a little away from him before calling on his wolf form and charging. Muzaka changed but didn't move. He blocked the strike with one hand and using that hand he twist the arm and broke it, before tossing him back.  
"You dare use my wolves as trading items with the humans"  
"It was to make us stronger"  
"We do not sacrifice our brothers and sisters for our own greed"  
"Killing the weak made the rest stronger"  
Muzaka charged punching a clawed hand right through Maduke.  
"I see you have not killed yourself even though you had no power to begin with"  
He pulled his hand free and Maduke fell to the floor. Muzaka strolled forwards and took his spot on the throne.

"I am now pack leader any who which to challenge me step forward"  
I wasn't surprised when no one took his offer up.  
"Any and all involvement with the humans will cease immediately. All of our people are to be called home. Frankenstein I do not wish Maduke to join our fallen brethren in the after life so he is yours"

I stepped forward summoning the dark spear while spreading out my new showy wings. I saw Maduke's eyes widen as I approached.  
"This is for plotting against my Master"  
I shoved the Dark Spear into the wolf"  
He screamed as my baby took him.  
"My baby likes you so much she is going to keep your soul for eternity"  
Once he was all gone I turned back to Muzaka.  
"I will catch up with you once your pack is back in order"  
"Fair well, fallen angel"  
I Pulled my wings away and left.

It took me a full week of travel to get to Lukedonia. I hadn't chanced resting along the way. The dark Spear was to unpredictable to even call on my powers while travelling let alone while I was asleep. So when the guard out side my Masters mansion tried to stop me I knocked him out without a word.

I made quick work of unsealing the mansion and strolling till I came faced with the wall that would turn into the door hiding my Master. I would have to try get some rest as I only had another day before I was to meet the Nobles. I lent against the wall that would become the door, wondering what they thought of it all. A human that would carry out the Noblesse job, I'm sure they think I am crazy but I would show them.

This fallen angel would happily kill the world if his Master asked. It took me a few moments to realise I was laughing though at the same time a tear slid down my face. I was a wreck but I would pull all the parts back together tomorrow. Tonight I would allow myself to fall apart.

"Master get better soon or there might be no world for you to come back to"


	7. Human Noblesse

I felt more myself the next day. Though I could still feel how unstable I had fallen. Me who was known as unstable beforehand to the nobles. They would all call me deranged now I was sure of it.

I spent the next twenty-four hours in broken sleep out in the yard. I didn't know what I would do with the clearing that was left there. Maybe a new lake would go well once I shovelled out all the now toxic soil. When I get back to the lab I would have to design something that the Dark Spear wouldn't affect.

I swept into the throne room like I had every right to be there. There were more on guard then last time. Though the Lord was trying to look calm but I could see from how straight she sat that she was anything else but calm. I waited for her to speak. She held out longer then I thought.

"Frankenstein"  
"A pleasure as always Lord of Lukedonia"  
"I have talked with the family leaders and had decided that we wish to see this strength you talk of before we discuss what you want from us for getting rid of the traitors"  
"How Noble of you to doubt a human, but I will agree to it. We may as well get it over with"  
I swept from the room. If I didn't hold my position now they may look down on my Master and that I could not have.

I headed for the clearing I once used with Ragar. It would still be there with the amount of power I had leaked into the soil over the time I lived here. I stood and waited for them. They walked behind there lord a little like ants.  
"Who is it I am to face" I asked the lord.

She was about to answer when a blond who looked a little like Krasis Blerster spoke.  
"My lord please allow me"  
She ignored him.  
"Kei Ru you will show him that we are not to be taken lightly"  
Gejutel was leading the way to the cliff of to the side when I stopped him.

"Krasis and Ragar's son as well"  
They all turned to me before eyeing the Lord.  
"If you are that eager for a quick match then they may"  
Krasis son all but danced forward.  
"I'm Karias Blerster"  
"Rajak Kertia"

The rest left. This should be fun two close range and one ranged. It would make it hard for the range to strike. I would have to wait and see how patient he was. I moved right to the other side to have the trees at my back. Wondering if I could maintain wings through out my spar.  
"Dark spear come to my call"  
Its power left me going up then back down in a bolt of lightning. It helped to spread my power across the sky making the air feel heavy.

I watched as they summoned there own. I let the Dark Spears power climb my arms and made the wings I had become so fond of. It made my Master feel closer each time. I Pulled them in tight to cover more of my back. They would not get in the way as they were not solid but they would allow another part of me to strike from.

I didn't turn when Gejutel called out.  
"Your wings truly show who you belong to"  
I laughed but didn't reply.  
"Are you ready" I called to my three opponents  
I got a nod from two and a shout out.  
"I'm ready when you are sir"  
I swept my wing down conquering spikes above them and let them drop.

They dodged. Good the where better then I had hopped. I lent to the side to avoid the arrow from Karias. Rajak vanished in a swirl while Kei charged. I didn't bother to move as Kei went in for a frontal attack. Instead I challenged him with my own strike of the dark spear, holding back so neither one of us made ground.

With a dip of a wing I sent a spike through Kei's leg as I held him at bay. I turned to the left pushing Kei into Rajak as he tried to strike at my back. It showed that they hadn't trained together. I laughed as I dodged another arrow while spreading out my power in spider like legs attacking the two as they jumped apart.  
"This is what the great families have gotten too"

I made quick strike at them using my movements to manoeuvre them between me and Karias before sending out strikes of power curling around and up into the cliff.  
"Their bad, they dodged" I said smirking at the Lord.  
My next strike they jumped and it went straight at Karias.

"If you can dodge as well as you fight I would have been in more trouble"  
I jumped back as three arrow soared at me.  
"Sorry, if your going to talk please speak up so I can hear" Karias shouted.  
Oh I liked that one.

I ignored the other two in favour of charging him.  
"No you stay back"  
He fired arrows in quick secession but it was nothing compared to when I had dealt with Ragar's strikes so long ago.  
I engaged in close combat with him and to my surprise he was very hard to hit. I let him jump away as I smiled.  
"Now you be fair and stay over there"  
"Would you like me to save you till last then"  
"Sure but as you are my only opponent I will show you the same curtesy"  
"I like you very much. We must fight next time I come back here"  
I glanced back at the other two to see them just standing there. Why must nobles do that.

I struck out at them. I Could feel the Dark power starting to creep so I would have to finish this quickly. I charged as they dodged. I side stepped the arrows letting them fly at Kei instead. Rajak had hidden his presents so I gathered my power and struck out in every direction. I felt it clip him so I spun unleashing spikes. I managed to slice him up a bit but I hadn't aimed for anything vital.

"Ragar only tried that once on me"  
I spoke as I dodged a hit from Kei and turned my wings into spikes and sunk them into his arm. Then let loose some form the sky to keep him in place. I turned on Rajak and charged, only to jump to the side to avoid the arrows. He was getting better at waiting. I felt the Dark Spear take over more of my body.

Rajak hovered in the air and made copies of himself. They sprung at me and I counted taking one most of them before spinning and sending out spikes shredding the rest and clipping him. I didn't give him time to pause as I sent two spikes from behind him. They made their mark imbedding in his lower leg and right shoulder joint. It must be hard for him to sense anything with the amount of dark energy in the air. That was the only reason I could see as to why they landed.

"Your turn now little archer"  
"Would you be kind and stay over there"  
"Sure"  
I struck out using rope like coils at him. He dodged well while retuning fire, keeping me moving.  
"You dodge very well"  
"I am the best at it"  
"Good, then dance"

I formed hundreds of spikes above him and let them drop. As he danced around then I spun and used my wings to throw my power in a horizontal blade. He jumped and ended up getting nicked by a few of the dropping ones. He was unlucky enough for the last one to get him through his hand.

I turned to the lord.  
"Lord of Nobles call it to an end now while they are still alive"  
"Fine. End it here you are victorious"  
I ignored her and withdraw the dark spear and its power. It fought every bit of the way and as it finally was shoved down I almost fell. I fixed my clothes along with adding gloves hoping to hide how slow I would heal from them.

Karias made his way over  
"Ow my hand hurts, what is this stuff"  
I moved my hand over his pulling as much of Energy left by me as I could.  
"Thanks but it still burns"  
"It wont heal at its normal rate, enjoy the burn while it lasts"  
"I will not sir but I look forward to our next fight"

We walked over to the other two and I repeated the proses.  
"My father was right to speak highly of you"  
"I learned much more from Ragar then he did me"  
"I'm sure that is not true"

The others joined us after that.  
"Frankenstein you are now to take his spot as the noblesse till his awakening. Now what is it that you want from us as your price" The lord looked very displeased with me so I couldn't help but smile at her.  
"I want to look through your fathers study for any information to do with soul weapons"  
"Why"  
"I have a theory that soul weapons can be split and it may help me keep the soul weapons of the family leaders I kill for my master"  
"Why would he need them"

I turned my eyes to Gejutel.  
"My master was in a fight before he vanished and it may be the only way to help him once I see him. Explain it to your Lord later and get back to me with the answer tomorrow once the sun has risen. You know where my Masters house is"  
I turned fighting not to fall over. I had draw out that fight to much trying not to hurt them.

I washed up at the lake before heading over to where my Master was hidden. Taking my place against the wall, waiting for the door to appear next to me . Would Gejutel of figured it out yet. He could be very dense sometimes but he should guess from that last comment what I was talking about with once the sun has risen.

When the door finally appeared all I did was lean on it. I could not risk anymore of my life force on it. I let my eyes close but didn't sleep. wanting to feel as close to my Master as possible I focused on our connection.

I wish you were here Master.  
'I am always with you' His voice was all but a whisper and it made me freeze.  
How was he here in my mind.  
'Your mind does not feel well'  
I will be fine Master.  
'You disobeyed me and used your power'  
Yes master. I will take any punishment you give me.  
'You would of had your reasons. What has happened'  
Today I took your place as noblesse, to do that I had to fight three clan leaders.  
'You would of needed your power for that'  
Yes but that is not all. I have had to sentence Gradeus, Roctis and the daughter of Zarga. Then after that I had to help Muzaka take back leadership of the werewolves.  
'You have done well in my place, How is Muzaka'  
He is calm and in control. It was easy to fix once we found out it was the werewolves that killed his daughter.

We sat in silence for a bit before he spoke.  
'Rest Frankenstein, I may not be able to awake right now but I have enough power to guard you against the dark energy'  
Master you shouldn't  
'Rest that is an order'  
Yes Master. I will be here next full moon.

I relaxed felling my Masters power drift over me as he shifted through my thoughts. If he did this every time then he would be up to date on everything when he awoke. My last effort was to shove across a the memory of Muzaka calling me a fallen angel.

I felt his amusement.  
'Yes, You are my fallen angel, now sleep'  
I fell into a deep sleep for the first time since my master disappeared.


	8. Soul Weapon

'Frankenstein, wake up'  
"Master"  
It took me a few seconds to realise what was going on.  
'I shall hear from you next full moon'  
Yes Master.  
'Frankenstein I release your seal till you have gotten rid of the traitors '

He faded from my head as the door disappeared. I stood, noting that for once there was no damage left in my wake. I only stopped once to peer out the window My master had once stood at. Would we ever stay here again or would he choose to stay in the human world for the rest of our life.

I left the mansion and sealed it up.  
"I will see you next time"

Once I got to the gate where the guard normally stood I found Gejutel waiting there.  
"Frankenstein are you not staying here"  
"No I will return back to the humans till next full moon"  
"You know you have every right to stay there"  
"How can I when those who have hurt my master are still breathing"  
"You humans are always on the move"  
"So what is her answer"  
"My lord says that she is willing to let you into the study under supervision"  
"Sure I would like Ragar's eldest son then"  
It would make it easier to get information about why his soul weapon was not complete.  
"I will go and get him, I trust you know the way to the study and will not cause any trouble in there before he gets there"

We split up as I set off for the study.

It was mid day by the time Rajak showed up. The study would take me months to go through with all the books in it but most of the books I had needed were found on his desk in a neat pile. In that stack was journals full of notes. Some of it was so smart that If it wasn't for how long it took them I would have been impressed. Some of it was just down right stupid. Why split a soul weapon instead of making a new one.

I was lounging in a chair reading when Rajak stepped in.  
"Good you're here"  
He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I asked for you as I could tell your soul weapon was incomplete"  
"How could tell"  
"If I had not already versed it before I might not of but I had and it wasn't nearly strong enough"

He didn't deny it only stared at me.  
"Your father did a very stupid thing not getting me to help. But it was so like him to give each of his sons a weapon that I find myself feeling stupid for not predicting it"  
"You must of known my father well"  
"Yes, He was one of the only nobles who looked at me and didn't treat me like a human. Now back on topic. I can only guess from my own experience with my weapon that Soul weapons have some kind of mind of there own. To separate a mind is to make it unstable"

I waited for him to agree.  
"Yes that is about right"  
"I cant figure out why your father didn't ask his weapon to chose you as its host and turn himself into a new one"

He stared bug eyes at me.  
"I have never heard of anyone asking it anything"  
"See this is why I call you nobles stupid. If it had no thought process then it wouldn't be able to chose its next host of the blood line if the leader died suddenly"  
"How did you come up with that in only one afternoon"  
"You seam to forget that I am much older then I look. I admit that my plan isn't proven just theory but It makes more sense than to split it"  
"But wouldn't it still leave it unstable when the user gives it up"  
"I wouldn't think so as it is of it's own choice to move to the next host and not be torn leaving pieces scattered"

"Now as you sit here watching me read I want you to concentrate on reaching out to it. Once you do that then we can work something out"  
He seemed to still be in shock as he took his seat by the window. It was a long afternoon of going through book after book.

It wasn't till the sun was setting that he finally had a break through.  
"You were right I can reach it"  
"Good now you will need to teach your brother the same thing. Once it becomes second nature we can try my next theory"  
"What is that?"  
"We are going to put them back together then ask your father to separate from that and into a new weapon"  
"What makes you think we can separate it once its whole"  
"Nothing apart from that I know your father. It's up to you bothers whether you are willing to risk it"

I had already found out what I wanted to know so I put everything back in its place.  
"Rajak I will see you the day before the full moon"  
"I will see you then Noblesse"  
I chuckled as I left. It was time for me to get back to my Hunt.

My lab was quiet without Muzaka there and from what I had heard about union there was a story going around that Muzaka was back and he had brought a beautiful angel with him. Was I never going to live it down.

My next trip would take me a week to get there. I had heard that two of the nobles were gathering together to discus the disappearance of two of there own. I packed a few things I would need for this one as I was hoping to talk to one of them. It would be a risk but they had been my Masters friends once and if I was right they did this for my master.

The last thing I wrapped and packed was my new drug hoping I had worked out the right formula and that it wouldn't be to strong. Nobles didn't have the same healing as the werewolves so it was always hard to tell. I just wanted it to be just enough to knock them out.

I left my lab hiding the door as normal, this would be a long trip with little to do but think.  
"So where are we going this time"  
I turned my eyes on Muzaka.  
"Why are you here and not with your people"  
"I told my people that I was going to make sure you made it back safe"  
"And you trust them to keep out of trouble while you're gone"  
"I haven't been gone that long. You seem to forget you are human still. I am the Lord of the werewolves I can travel quite a bit faster then you"  
"I get enough human comments to remind me"

I also remembered the glares from when I lived with humans that reminded me that I was not like them either.  
"I guessed you visited Raizel from how you look better but you saw the nobles to"  
I smiled at him as I swept a hand in gesture of myself.  
"You are now looking at the new Noblesse"  
His jaw dropped then all of three seconds later he burst out laughing. Between fits he managed to make out.  
"What I would of given to see their face as they had to agree"

I let out an evil cackle that made him quiet.  
"You have seemed to forget that that now makes me ranked the same as you now"  
"Bring it on pup"  
"How about the week after my Master awakes we battle it out. I wont have to hold back in toying with you then"  
"You have a deal. So where we going"  
"To do my noblesse job and kill two nobles"  
"I can so not see you as a noble at all"

It took me eight days to get to the meeting place, thanks to a Muzaka and his need to stop every now and again. If I was human all human I would have been grateful for him looking out for my well being but I wasn't. On the third day I had threatened to go on without him but he had counted saying he would pin me down and make sure I was late. I let him take a break but I still made us pick up the pace in between.

I didn't know if they would still be there or not. This Building stood in a clearing and reminded me more of the nobles ones as it was well made. Its polished stone walls shun in the early morning sun.

"Why does it not surprise me that it sticks out like a saw thumb"  
"Because they are arrogant Nobles" I told him.

I passed Muzaka my bag and strolled forwards not bothering to keep quiet and knocked on the door.  
"So why are we knocking"  
"My Master would say to be respectful"  
"Why start now"  
"I'm a noblesse now"  
"You're still a human"

The door opened and we jumped back as a spear was sent my way. Muzaka took cover in the trees to let me deal with it.  
"Finally I thought you wouldn't show"  
Urokai Agvain stepped out followed by Lagus Tradio.  
"Frankenstein long time no see, Isn't this the first time after that time"  
"Urokai"  
"So your not dead yet then"  
"No but you will be soon"  
He laughed and I waited like a noble might.  
"You're still as arrogant as ever, Lagus leave this to me"  
"That wasn't the plan"  
"Well it changed, this is Frankenstein after all"

I smirked.  
"I'm glad I still own a place in your heart since you kept the scar I gave you"  
His smile turned into a snarl.  
"If they hadn't stopped me you would have been dead and I wouldn't of had to leave Lukedonia"  
"Don't lie, you were scared of eternal sleep"  
"Shut your mouth, what would you know about it"

He charge at me and I summoned my dark spear and clashed with him. I didn't push him away but made a swipe at him forcing him to jump back  
"Is that all you have" I shouted at him as I sent a blade of power at him. He jumped and I watch it crash into the house.  
"Don't dodge or I might break the house"

We traded blow for blow before separating.  
"I should tell you the good news, I'm here to sentence you to eternal sleep"  
"You have no right to do that"  
"You haven't heard then"  
As he charged this time I used the dark spear to block while pulling my power creating my wings and sliced right through his leg in a downwards stroke.

I stood back a smiled at them  
"I'm the new noblesse"  
I jumped back as red ropes of power shot at me.  
"How can you take his place" Lagus asked.  
"Lagus are you finally joining in"

His spikes shot out from the ground and I dodged to the side sending my power down them. I watched them disintegrate but it wouldn't be fast enough to count on.  
"The Lord must have been as weak as I have heard if you are taking his place"  
"Or she doesn't find you are worth her time to come kill you herself"  
I kept on the move spreading Dark energy throughout the ground as I. went.  
"You will die here and then we will Make our move on Lukedonia"  
"You will not step foot where my Masters home is"

I lost it then letting more of its power cover me till only my face was visible. I dodged the next tentacles coming at me and summoned hundreds of spikes above him and sent them down in one fell swoop. I dove at him a second later concealed in the dust. I stabbed him in the stomach with the Dark Spear, it wasn't all the way through so it had little effect on him. I Barely felt one of his spikes go through my arm. I felt it draw my power from me so I sent more down it.

"Oh you are strong"  
I laughed as I let the Dark Spear take what she wanted  
"If you want it so bad have it"  
I let go of the Dark spear and watched as his eyes widened.  
"No, Back off. What is it"  
"You wanted her but I think she wants your soul more"

He was gone in a swirl of power. I pulled it all away in one movement as I turned to the downed noble. He had relief in his eyes that showed over the hatred for me.

"Urokai I believe you never meant to cause my master sadness by leaving Lukedonia the way you did"  
His eyes widened  
"I caused his sadness. Tell him I am sorry then"  
"You know Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was the first being to look at me like I wasn't a monster. All of my kind thought I had killed others but he let me explain that I had only used myself as the human subject and any noble who had broken the law. I didn't even create my Weapon. I stole it to stop the Union from using it. I think he took me in as I was an outcast as well"

He looked at me with uncertain eyes.  
"You can tell my Master when he comes back that you are sorry"  
"Didn't you come to kill me as well"  
"I am allowing you to live at the cost of your soul weapon, so my master will have someone from the old time to talk to"  
"What will you do with my Soul weapon?"  
"I will give it to my master when he awakens to replace his life force spent during the fight you all planed"  
"For Cadis Etrama Di Raizel I will do that"


	9. Punishment

The trip back was longer as we had to carry Urokai. I kept him dossed up on the sleeping draft to prevent him from attacking. I was lucky to have Muzaka there as I was in no condition to carry anyone.

The Dark Spear was constantly rising up and I was having a hard time keeping it down while I was still injured. I hadn't noticed at the time but I had been pierced by not just one of Lagus spikes but another right through my stomach. It had taken me bending down to inject Urokai before I felt the blood run down my leg.

I was glad when on the night of the tenth day we made it back to the lab. My body was mostly healed but it had been hard to rest it while travelling. Removing my shirt once everything was away relieved it was only a shallow cut now but I bandaged it anyway.

"I saw your healing factors on my first day here, so why are they so slow now"  
"Don't you ever wonder how my body can contain energy that kills organs and even slows down healing in others"  
"How"  
"I have to heal internal damage every time I use it for an extended time. The more power I pull, the more it has to heal but with it so active my body is forced to heal its self every time it stirs"  
"Why has it started being so active"  
"My Master took my seal off"

There was a few seconds of silence.  
"Why are you here then"  
"Master is still asleep but it seems I can contact him through our contract on full moon nights"  
"Tell him I said hi next time"  
"I will"

Restocking and using cuffs full of Dark spear power to bound Urokai's hands behind his back. Most of his leg was regrown which was a good start but it also would make keeping him contained harder.

I got everything ready for when morning hit, there was only eight days till the full moon and I had a lot to do till then.  
"Muzaka you should go back to your people I can manage the trip to the mansion by my self"  
"It would be best"  
"I wont be doing anything interesting for at least two months"  
"I'll see you then Fallen Angel"  
with that he bounded away in such speed I would be pressed to counter in a fight. I throw Urokai over my shoulder and set off. Taking my time not wanting to push myself any more.

I only had three days left till the full moon when I finally made it to shore. Now came the hard bit, I would need someone to watch over him when I opened the door to where my Master slept. With a sight I strolled towards the lords castle.  
The Lord was in her throne room with Gejutel when we got there, which was good. The lord looked at me with curious eyes.  
"Frankenstein who have you brought with you"  
"I have brought Urokai with me, who I have sentenced to life serving you without a soul weapon"

Her eyes shun with hatred as she shouted.  
"He is a traitor and will be executed"  
She would not take my prize which would help save my Master.  
"After I get what I want then you may do with him as you please but till then, he will be staying with me. I only came to tell you I was here and to get Gejutel assistance with a matter at the mansion"

I glared right into her eyes without blinking.  
"Fine do what you want  
"We will return the day after the full moon"  
I swept from the room Gejutel following.

We didn't speak till we where on my Masters land.  
"Urokai was only following them to spare my Master anymore time of feeling alone in this world"  
"Is that why you are sparing him"  
"No I am keeping him alive so my Master can see him. I can make chains that he wont brake so he can stay in a cell till then"  
"I will talk to the lord about it"  
Unsealing the mansion we made our way to the spare rooms and set Urokai on a bed. I injected another dose of the sleeping drug before leaving him there.

We stood in my Masters study and I waited for Gejutel to speak.  
"What is it you need me to do"  
"I will need you to guard Urokai when I unseal the door. I can't do both at once. Then I will need you to watch him place his soul weapon on my Masters coffin and then take him to me. When I say to leave I will need you to go right away and not to look back"  
"Why do you need me to do that"  
"I maybe incapacitated when I open the door but will recover on my own if I am"  
"I can tell your weapon is running wild again so I will take my leave and watch Urokai for you. I will see you in the morning"

I left and headed to my normal spot near my master. My eyes drifted shut as let myself fall sleep. Waking every few hours from an out burst from the dark spear left me feeling mentally worn but it was helping my body feel better.

In the morning I found Urokai awake and glaring at Gejutel.  
"Urokai will you stick to your word about helping my Master"  
"I would do anything for Cadis Etrama Di Raizel"  
"Good" I reached behind him and touched the cuffs pulling the power from them before unlocking them.  
"I want you to focus on your soul weapon and when you can feel it in your mind let me know"

I spent the next two days teaching him how to change his weapon so it would work on my Master. It was a slow process but I was hopeful that it would work.

On the sunset of the full moon we found ourselves outside my Masters door.  
"Remember Urokai you have to will it to accept my Master"  
He sent a glare my way but didn't respond. I felt the room change as the moonlight hit it and my Masters door appeared. I Waited touching the connection.  
'Frankenstein you seem even more unwell'  
Master are we able to talk once I have done a task.  
I felt him shift through my mind.  
I could not sentence Urokai's predecessors to my Dark spear like I had to with the others.  
'I will open the door through you'  
I felt my Masters power fill me as it pushed back the dark spear. I heard the door open and I looked up.

I stood grabbing Urokai and guiding him to the coffin.  
He summon his spear and placed it on the coffin. I cut my finger and placed a few drops on it. The blood connection between me and my Master would allow him to access it. I watched in amassment as it and the coffin glowed before the Spear vanished. I turned pulling the others away and out of the room. I placed a hand on both of their shoulders and pushed my power into them. They tried to pull away but I tightened my grip before saying.

"You do not remember the last three days or night. Your will leave, go up stairs and go to sleep. You will not awake till I say your name. They left in a zombie like state. I never used it on others unless I had to as it was so taxing but I could spare the energy right now.

I sat just outside the door. I did not wish to spend a full month inside that room waiting for the next full moon. I let myself relax and followed the connection back.  
Master how do you feel.  
'Better'  
I am relieved that it worked Master.  
'You should come inside the room and rest. Your body is not human enough to starve and I can keep you asleep as you heal'  
I still have two more to go Master and I am well enough that I will heal with rest.  
'You have till next full moon then I am ordering you to stay in here for one cycle of the moon. I'm in your head Frankenstein do not try to lie to me. The dark energy has grown to much in a small amount of time. It has become to taxing for your body and mind'  
But Master you need your rest.  
'You have helped to regenerate my life force, I will just need a large amount of uninterrupted time once you have been healed. Now rest my fallen angel'  
Yes Master. I let myself drift off

The next day after I wished my Master a good sleep I found both of our guests asleep on the floor near the stairs.  
"Urokai, Gejutel. Time to wake up sleepy heads"  
They opened there eyes with a puzzled expression.  
"Glad you finally awoke up. I didn't predict my sleeping gas would work on you nobles but I guess it does"  
I strolled pass them and they hurried to stand and follow. I grabbed my bag on the way out the door and was out of the mansion and at the sealing point before they caught up. With quick movements the mansion vanished and we left in silence. My guess is they were trying to remember what happened.

The lords chamber what dead quiet but all the family leaders stood in their lines. Someone I didn't expect was kneeling in the centre of the room.  
"Frankenstein about time"  
I ignored her in favour of looking at our guest.  
"Edian Drosia it has been a very long time"  
"Frankenstein what are you doing here"  
"I live here, much to your disgust if I remember right. Last time we talked you told me that you would kill me if I hurt my master"  
"Yes I did and I will take the same punishment if that is what the lord wants"  
"Master will want to know why you did it"  
"I do not know, I had met up with Lagus Tradio some time before you came here and from that point on parts of my memory are fuzzy. There are many times which I did stuff that I didn't want to do but couldn't stop myself"

She looked at me with hopeful eyes.  
"Tell me he is alive still"  
"Master is alive but I have not seen him in 356 years"  
I turned to the lord.  
"Read her mind and tell me if what she is saying is true"  
The Lord turned to her.  
"Open your mind to me and I will see if you are as innocent as you have been telling us"  
"Yes my Lord"

The Lords power rose as she starred into nothingness, it took a few minuets before the lord spoke.  
"She speaks the truth. She did not wish to betray the previous lord"  
"Then I see no reason for me as the noblesse to sentence her to death. She can help you young ones train. We will need that to over come the bumpy road ahead. I am sure my Master will like to see her when he is awake"

The lord stood and swept forward.  
"Edian Drosia I sentence you to serving Lukedonia and all its people till it is your time to enter eternal sleep"  
"Yes my lord"

"Lord of the nobles I have finished with Urokai. Would you like me to take him to cells and bind him until Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is awake"  
"I think that will be a fitting punishment to be in isolation until the Noble he hurt has healed"

To my surprise Urokai swept forward into a bow.  
"I will except this punishment my lord"


	10. Tainted

It would be a busy month ahead of me with still one noble to go. I had a fair guess of where he might be but it would be a hard fight. The loss of a loved one can make people do stupid reckless things. It can make them unpredictable. For a Noble to lose a child when they spent so many years watching them grow it must be heart breaking.

I had arrived at my lab only a few hours ago after the long three day trip. I hated having to waste time going slow but if I pushed myself now then I would be in no condition to fight. My master was right. I would need to be able to sleep for a large block of time to heal. Already that trip had left me feeling like I was burning from the inside out.

I set off for a trip to the blacksmith in the village after changing my clothes into something more human like. I would need to get some more metal to make some cuffs after leaving my set in Lukedonia. The village was nothing great. Just a bunch of humans and animals in rundown little houses.

The villagers turned there gaze from me as I entered town. It must be human instinct picking up on the dark spear as all humans treated me the same way. I didn't bother to look at anyone but still my eyes fell on a young boy sitting near a shop looking to be begging for food. Humans were to greedy even to their young. I glanced in the window of the shop were the boy was to see bread and other baked things. I went in and purchased what ever caught my eye. The owner looked at me wearily before accepting the coins.

I Left and stopped then looked at the boy  
"Sir can you spare some"  
"I was going to offer you some coins to help me carry this back to my house"  
"Yes I can help sir"  
"Good now come along"  
He followed somewhat unsure as I did not pass him anything. My house was at the edge of town. I only owned it so I would not seem as bad that I entered the village every few weeks.  
"Boy, would you get the door"  
He ran to get the door and I laughed. It was nice to see a child still full of life, even if he has been struggling. I swept into the house glad it wasn't that dusty thanks to the wolf who lived here a few months ago.  
"Now boy where are your parents"

His eyes filled with tears but he spoke.  
"They past last winter sir"  
"I am sorry to hear that. You can stay here from now on"  
"I couldn't sir"  
"I have to leave town soon as a friend is unwell, It would be good of you to tend to the house while I'm gone"  
"Are you sure sir"  
"Yes, now the garden is overgrown as I have been away so why don't you eat and then we can get started on that first"

I spent the next week teaching him how to tend to the garden. What plants he could eat and how to make different meals. I even showed him how to set traps to catch any critters coming to snack on the garden. I had shown him how to skin a rabbit so he could trade the furs for coins or other things he needed.

I had made my house so there would be little he would need from the people in town but it would be good for him to still go there from time to time.

"Boy I am off now so here is some coins to use on the house, remember to only use them when you really need to"  
I put a bag of coins in the draw under the table.  
"Yes sir, have a safe trip"  
"I will and remember there are some large fur blankets in the chest for winter"  
"Will do sir"

I left then heading to the blacksmith at last. Once there I past him some coins for what I needed and left back to my lab. I would need to get to work on these and then get some rest.

It had taken me two days to make what I needed and another two to recover enough to make the trip. I was weighted down with the drugs and the chains. I had carried them last time but I could feel the strain more this time. I wondered if my master felt like this during his fight with Muzaka. I travelled at a little faster then human pace which turned the four day trip into an eight day trip. With out my masters seal it was easier to use my power but without it. It was hard to keep it in check after its rapid growth.

Sorry Master I don't think I will make it back in time this full moon.

I had dropped my bag some half a days travel away from the base not wanting it to get destroyed and I knew that was the right chose when I saw the hideout doors were wide open as if inviting me here. Who was I not to accept. As I strolled to the door Roctis walked out looking as calm as any noble.

"Frankenstein long time no see"  
"Roctis you are the last one left, would you be nice enough to just stand down and go face you punishment"  
His face turned to one of rage.  
"So it was you who killed my daughter"  
His power shook the ground.  
"She broke my masters law and you let her"  
"I left to save her"

I laughed calling forth the Dark spear.  
"You killed her by not stopping her"  
"Do not shove the noble ways on me Frankenstein. they are not your ways either"  
"So you haven't heard"  
I let my power flow into my wings, feeling it help me balance the power trying to escape.  
"I am now the Noblesse"

He swang his whip sending his power through it, I slashed out doing the same. They collided, destroying the ground in there wake.  
"How could you take his spot"  
"I know right a human killing nobles you must of all gone soft in your old age"

We didn't move from out distance apart but kept up with our power struggle. In the next blow I pulled forth more power making it cover everything apart from my head. I would need the speed to get past his soul weapon. I made to strike at him but had to twist to avoid his weapon. It was hard fighting something so flexible and couldn't be blocked. I threw spikes at him but he dodged. I conjured more above him and let them drop as I struck out.

He compressed his power and released it just before they hit him. The dust cleared to reveal a crater but he was hovering above it just fine. Hovering was something I hadn't perfected so I stayed on the ground. better not to wast unnecessary energy when I could still jump to get him if needed. This would be a drawn out fight I could see it now so I pushed the Dark spear back down to my arms. I couldn't risk losing control just yet.

"What's this Frankenstein are you all talk and no bite"  
"No just thinking that I wont need that much power to kill you"

We traded power strike after strike and he was getting more annoyed that a human was keeping up with him.  
"You have gotten week in your old age Roctis"  
"You aren't fairing any better, I'm not in eternal sleep yet"  
"I never put your daughter into eternal sleep"  
"It had to of been you"

I laughed, it made me feel better. I held out the dark spear in show.  
"My baby loved her so much that she got eaten by it"  
I saw him lose it then as he built up power in his soul weapon. If I wanted to survive this I would have to give in. I pulled forth all the Dark spears power letting it take over completely and charged.

I wouldn't have long in this form till I lost it completely.

His power took the from of a shark as he unleashed it. I clashed with it knowing it was slicing through my body even if I couldn't feel it. I overpowering it and striking Roctis head on.

I lost it for a time after that, I do remember hearing my name but it was fogy, the dark Spear was shouting to much, all over each other I couldn't make it out. Then they were all pushed back as a pain in my stomach made its self known.

"Frankenstein" It was Muzaka who shouted at me.  
He pulled his hand out of me with a squelch and then placed it flat over the top.  
"Muzaka what are you doing here"  
"Either saving you or killing you but as your talking I must be saving your ass"

I pushed Muzaka's hand away and replaced it with my own. Before looking around. Roctis lay covered in cuts filed with dark energy that was eating away at him. I stumbled off to him.  
"He will forgive you for protecting your daughter"  
"Yes but he will not forgive that I let lives be take by her"  
I watched as he smiled.  
"Tell him goodbye from me"  
"Heal yourself and do it yourself"

I used my other hand to pull my power from him.  
"Muzaka my bag is that way go get it"  
"I already have it" He held it out to me and I reached in pulling out one of my needles.  
"Roctis as the acting Noblesse I sentence you to confinement till Cadis Etrama Di Raizel wakes up"

With that I injected him and watched him drift off. I cuffed him and let My energy run through them, They would hold for years to come.

"You should rest"  
"There's no point" I said knowing I was right.  
Death had never scared me, as all beings die sometime. I could feel the dark spear pushing as hard as it could knowing that I was weakening. I would be dammed if I was going to let it win.  
Master I will miss you

"You need to kill me now as I can not get back to my master before the next full moon"  
He turned me to face him and the world spun.  
"I can't do that"  
"Then I will lose what little control I have and kill all life left on this planet"  
"I will get you back to your master in time you just take it easy"  
"What about Roctis"  
"I will come back and find him, then keep him with the werewolves till you can come fetch him.  
I didn't protest as he scooped me up bride style and he set off at a blur.

I wasn't asleep but I couldn't tell you what had happened during the travel. All I new was the never ending fight with the Dark Spear. I didn't even realise when we made it until Muzaka called my name.  
"Frankenstein You need to unseal the house"

If I could of I would of laughed. Only he would call it a house. I lent over him and made the motions sending power to the right spots.

We moved as soon it appeared. It was caught in the last orange glow of sun down. So we made it. It would be nice to see my masters coffin one last time. I rubbed against the connection.

Master I'm back.  
I felt him but he didn't reply. Was my mind to dark for such a pure being to be inside it. Yes I was very tainted now. I heard laughter but it took me a while to figure out it was coming from me.

"Muzaka were to late. I am to tainted for my Master"  
Muzaka wasn't looking at me but a head of him with wide eyes.  
"Frankenstein you could never be to tainted for me"  
I turned my head and my eyes widened. My voice court in my throat. I must be dead, my Master was to weak to be awake just yet.

"Raizel it has been to long"  
My Master nodded.  
"Thank you Muzaka for bringing my fallen angel back"  
"I see the name I gave him has stuck here as well as with the werewolves"

My Master cast his power over me changing my clothes. That was so like my master. He scooped me into his arms and carried me into the room.  
"I will see you when I awaken"  
"I will see you then old friend" Muzaka replied as he closed the doors behind us and left.

"Frankenstein you have done well"  
I didn't question the fact that his coffin was now twice the size even as he laid me down next to him.  
"Your job is done so I seal your powers"  
The Dark spears presence from my mind vanished to be replace by my masters.  
'I order you to sleep until I awaken you'  
Yes Master. I managed to think to him before my body grew to heavy and I drifted off to sleep along side my master.


	11. Werewolves

Muzaka:

It had been good to see Raizel again. What had not been good was his look of concern on that tired face. It had already been so long, why did he still look like that.

I walked into the Noble lords throne room like I owned the place. To me their Leader was just a pup, with to large paws for herself. She sent me a glare but I didn't take the bite.

"Lord of the Nobles I have come to tell you that your new noblesse will be unreachable for an uncertain amount of time"  
"And how did you come to know this"  
"Because I carried him back to his master after he was doing a job that you should of done"  
"So Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is back"  
"Is that all you care about, not the person who took on your job for you"  
"The human chose that job"

The way she spat out human showed me what she thought about having to have him on her land. Although Frankenstein and I hadn't been friends before his masters sleep we had respected one another. So this is why he refused to stay in Lukedonia after his masters disappearance.

"That human is considered a member of the werewolves, not just by me but the rest of my pack as well. If you hear of any of them speaking of the fallen angel you will know who they speak of. If you lay a hand on him the werewolves will not take it lightly"

It was true. I had found out from my people that he had been saving all those he could find over the last few years. He was now seen as a guardian of us.  
"Is that a threat"  
"No just a warning. Just keep in mind, that I could of gone toe to toe with your father. There was a reason we were both called lords"

I strolled from the room there was no point in staying to hear her reply.


	12. Let The Feast Begin

**Notes**

 _Hi all_  
 _Please let me know what you thought of it and if you would like a me to write a second part to this._  
 _Thank you for reading._

It had been 464 years since I had last seen my master. When he had awoken me after letting me sleep for two months. He said that I wasn't well enough after one so he had kept me under for another. I wasn't sure that he was telling the whole truth but I wasn't going to disagree with my master.

As I had promised him that night I had left for the human world and not come back. It had been hard and I still found myself spending every full moon on the tallest building in the city. I would look out to where I knew my Master would be.

This city had first started with my house I had built with the werewolves help. It might have looked like an ordinary two story house from the outside. But what lay under it made it very different. There was four floors below ground level which contained two labs, a training room and the bottom floor was for my master to sleep when he needed to.

I had designed the training room so it would not corrode when my power came in contact with it. It had taken me years and lots of experiments just to get a satisfying test.

My house sat at the edge of the city which had first started as a place where I housed children that had no other place to go. But over the last three hundred years it had grown into a concrete jungle of buildings.

I hoped my Master would like it here. I'm sure he would enjoy the school I had started for him. It would be good for my Master to learn about the new world with others still finding there footing in this ever changing world.

I sat at my desk in my office at the school, there was always had to much paperwork to do. I turned at the sound of foot steps heading towards my door.

It was probably a student being sent here to be told off as I almost never got personal visitors apart from my yearly visit from Muzaka. Now that I thought about it, it was most likely that time of year again. I sighed as the door opened.

"Frankenstein its been too long" Muzaka greeted me.  
"Never long enough if you ask me"  
"Don't give me that I have brought a guest this time"

I looked as the other person stepped through the door. Suddenly my mouth was dry and my brain switched off.  
"It's been a while Frankenstein"  
"Master" I managed to get around my desk and dropping to a kneel.  
"Stand"  
"Yes"

I gestured for my master to take a set on one of the couches in the room while I made coffee. I ignored Muzaka in favour of serving my Master.  
"Master how was your sleep"  
"I only just opened my eyes"  
"I see. How are you finding the language here after being asleep for so long"  
"No problem with my abilities. I'll get use to it like I always do"  
"Good to here that"  
"Your gate man was quite impressive. He was telling off a red haired child"

It was at that point Muzaka joined it.  
"And you said no werewolves on the school grounds"  
"He's all human and what are you doing here"  
"Well you should thank me for bringing your Master here. You know he would of gotten lost trying to find this city. It was just lucky that I had some business with the noble lord"  
"Fine thank you now leave"  
"No can do, you are coming with me"  
"I cant Master is back"  
"He can come too"

I looked at Master and he seamed interested.  
"Raizel your coming to a werewolf celebration"  
My Master nodded and stood  
"Good now Hurry up Fallen Angel and get sorted"  
I sighed, if my Master was going then I would have to as well.

It didn't take long to organise everything with the secretary that I had a family emergency and I would be leaving. Once that was done we left right from there. It was luck that night was soon approaching so we could use enhanced speed.

It took us the whole night of non human speed to get to the shore across from the werewolf land. Muzaka pulled us to a stop and looked at me. I sighed but there was no use arguing.  
"Master may I please use my power"  
He looked at me puzzled"  
"Frankenstein I unseal your power"  
"Thank you Master"

"Frankenstein you mean you have been braking the seal every time you come here" Muzaka spoke up.  
I glared at him before turning my eyes on my master and kneeling.  
"I except any punishment you put on me for using my power"  
"I believe I told you I trusted you"  
I stood and pulled the Dark spears power into my wings.  
Muzaka set off after that with us following.

When we landed all the were wolves who were setting up for the feast tonight stopped to look at us. Muzaka step to the side and gestured to me.  
"I have brought our honoured Guest the Fallen Angel"  
There was a massive cheer as they all hurried forwards to greet me. I still didn't know why it still so important for them to greet me like this every year.

It took ten minuets for the crowd to clear and get back to work. It was always so different from the Nobles here. There were no straight, quiet lines only messy clusters of groups laughing as they got there work done. There was no bowing to Muzaka as we past and no one was afraid to come forth and say hello.

Children ran around laughing and at one point they ran right into their lord. I smiled as all he did was Laugh and pick up the child. Said children made a motion with his hand for the wolf lord to lean in so he could whisper in his ear.  
What ever was said made Muzaka laughed. He put the child down and pushed him in my direction.

"The pup wants to ask you something"  
I spread out my bunched wings and kneeled.  
"What is it child"  
"My I touch your hair"  
I laughed, last time it had been my wings but I had to say no. Children and evil energy just don't mix but this time I had no reason to say no. I nodded and he reached a tentative hand forward to stroke it.

"Angel your hair is so soft"  
I made a motion with my hand for him to lean in so I could whisper in his ear.  
"You know your lord looks lonely. You should find the other pups and pounce on him to cheer him up. He was telling me just the other day that he was missing playing with his own litter"  
The child looked at me then glanced once at Muzaka before nodding and running off. I stood with a smile.

"What was that about"  
"I told him that my hair is made from sun rays and that yours is so lifeless because it come from the moon"  
He stared at me stunned but behind him I saw the children get ready.  
"You lied to a pup"  
"Yep"

They all lunged at him knocking him to the ground. I knew he sensed them and let himself be taken down but it was still funny to watch. I felt a hand interrupted the power on my outstretched wings so I pulled them in. I turned to see my Master with an out stretched hand.

"Master. Its not good for you to touch them"  
"They are beautiful"  
"They are to dark and evil to be that. They are so unlike your own"  
That was true. I was such an evil person who had taken lives for no reason but my Master was always so good and noble.  
" I don't see how something evil could make people so happy"

I looked around at all the smiling faces and I think for the first time I really took it in. I had made this celebration. Today was the day that I took the previous lords life and saved countless of werewolves from being experimented on. One of the children broke off from the group and came up to us.  
"Angel who is your friend"  
"He is another angel who's wings are to big to be spread here"  
"Really bigger then yours"  
I nodded at the child's wide eyes.

We spent the rest of the day walking around. I followed as my Master explored or stood beside him as he watched the children. I could tell my master was enjoying himself.

Some of the children would come up to us just to say hello. Others would ask us things. The only thing I denied them was to touch my wings. I almost laughed when one of them asked my Master if they could touch his hair. He had lowered himself and stayed still while children appeared from the wood works to join the other. They soon left to continue playing.

Muzaka came and found us at dusk.  
"Come along angels it is time for the feast"

As we walked into a large clearing I saw someone I was least expecting. She was standing with the others of her kind looking very uncertain if she should sit down in the logs surrounding the not burning fire pit.

"Lord of the nobles and family leaders, I Didn't expect to see you"  
"Same to you"  
"Lord" my Master said.  
"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel"  
"As much as you have some catching up to do, the angels have to come with me" Muzaka said much to my relief.

Once we were far enough away I looked at Muzaka.  
"Why did you invite them"  
"To rub it in there face that my family is better then theirs and to see there faces at this amount at how unorganised the feast is"

I looked back over my shoulder at them. They all looked lost apart from Karias who was going from group of lady wolves complementing them on there beauty. Once on the other side of the nobles Muzaka turned motioned us to stand beside him. We followed his lead looking across at the nobles. I let loose a smile knowing what was coming next.

Muzaka took a large breath and let loss a howl. All around the other wolves joined in. Once it was quiet again all eyes fell on us.

"Tonight we celebrate not me coming to be as leader but the angel who saved countless of our lives. Not for his own gain but to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Tonight we thank our savour for all he has done for our family"

He let lose another howl which his family echoed.

A flaming torch was passed to me from a young wolf. I took it and with a step forward I leapt into the sky and opened my wings. It had taken some practice to make it look like is was using my wings instead of my power to fly but I could do it now with ease. I lowered myself and flew in a circle lighting the wood and dried leaves in the center. Before throwing the torch in the middle and I landed in my spot to a cheer.

"Let the feast begin" I shouted.  
There was a sudden movement as smaller fires around the center one were lit and already cooked deer and other animals on spits were brought out to sit over them.

I watched as wolves used there claws to slice chunks of flesh off as they talked. They had wooden cups which they filled with there drink of choice from large barrels that were placed in one spot. I moved to see the lord of nobles face and wasn't disappointed at her discussed look. I bursted out laughing and Muzaka's familiar laughter joined me.

We were cut off as two wolf cubs walked over with a plate each.  
"Angels we have brought yours to you as you have no claws to help your selves" I took the plates from them.  
"Thank you. Children do you think you can get some for the Nobles. They lack claws as well and I would hate for them to miss out" I tried to make my voice as sincere as possible while containing my laugher.

I heard my masters quiet sigh but nothing could dishearten me from my fun.  
"Offcourse, we will gather some friends and get right on it"  
And that they did much to Muzaka's and my amassment. The wolf cubs gave them there plates and started to ask them question after question.

It was later that night that I decided it was time to leave.  
"Master we should be off"  
He nodded and much to my surprise looked at Muzaka.  
"Can you clear some space and we will be off"

Muzaka let loss a howl and everyone fell silent.  
"It is time for the angels to go so make a lot of space"  
Everyone in front of us moved to the side. My Master jumped and much to all our surprise uncoiled his power into his magnificent wings. I joined him moments later.

I lead the way with a choir of howls following us.

I couldn't wait for it to settle down and just be with my Master now that he was finally back with me. But this time I would not let anyone get in between me and my master. Not when we had the life we had always wanted together from now on.


End file.
